


Rain, Rain (Don't Go Away)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura let the strain of the previous battle fade from her body. She spoke softly across the threshold. “Lance, it’s so late. Can’t this wait until morning?”He reached out for her hand still on the doorknob, taking it and lacing their fingers together. She followed the movement with her eyes, and when she looked back up his eyes flashed with delight.“I think you’re gonna wanna see this.”Allura still has a lot to learn about Earth and humans. Luckily, Lance is there to teach her.





	Rain, Rain (Don't Go Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/gifts).



Allura was getting used to how quiet Earth could be. Truth be told, it scared her. When they first got here, the quiet was frightening and all-encompassing. It made her think of the large, gaping, empty hole in the universe where Altea once resided. Nothing moved or breathed or grew. Earth could have been deserted for all they knew.

But then they listened. And then they learned. The humans were hiding underground at best and enslaved in labor camps at worst.

She was used to the quiet, now. That’s why she heard the whispered words through her door in the dead of night, clear as day.

“Allura, get up. I want to show you something.”

She rubbed her eyes and sat up gingerly, body and mind still sore after everything with Sendak and liberating the planet. It was worth it. Always worth it. The silence was still there, but it was less suffocating—more like the tired sigh of a people long since ready to sleep peaceably.

She grabbed her Garrison-issued jacket from behind the door and turned the knob as quietly as possible. Lance’s blue eyes reflected the moonlight peeking through the window—warm and calm and bright.

Allura let the strain of the previous battle fade from her body. She spoke softly across the threshold. “Lance, it’s so late. Can’t this wait until morning?”

He reached out for her hand still on the doorknob, taking it and lacing their fingers together. She followed the movement with her eyes, and when she looked back up his eyes flashed with delight.

“I think you’re gonna wanna see this.”

She sighed, but Lance’s joy was infectious and she couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. She broke contact to reach back in the room for her bayard and shoes and shut the door behind her soundlessly, choosing to leave sleep behind for a moment with Lance.

And she wasn’t disappointed. Fat drops of water fell from the sky. They soaked into her skin and clothes and caused her to shiver unpleasantly. But the moon was bright and the warm breeze was inviting, and she laughed despite herself.

“It’s raining.”

Allura saw Lance hold out his hand, cupping the droplets that formed there. Then he tipped his head up to the sky and she watched the water catch in his eyelashes.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, full of reverence.

“Told you you’d like it.” He flicked the water in his palm at her with a satisfied smile.

“I do.” She laced their fingers together again. “I do.”


End file.
